


we start the scene in reverse

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, Evil Caleb Covington, Gen, Good Friend Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Grief, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Self-Hatred, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), WARNING: Vomiting, he's just upset about the boys and it's causing him to think bad things, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Caleb sighs nonchalantly.“I just want to show you what life was like for people you loved after you died.”“You can’t do that! You’re not, like, an angel or some shit. Besides, I- I already know what happened to the people I love!”Caleb laughs.“Not your parents. I mean your friend. Bobby.”The boys freeze. “He’s not our friend,” Luke spits.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	we start the scene in reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This fic idea has been in my head for a while. It's not my best, so I apologize.
> 
> I really wanted to dive into the idea of Bobby's grief. I've seen a lot of great pieces exploring that topic so I thought I'd try my own take on it. Basically, Caleb has the ability to show other people's past. It doesn't blow over well when the boys see how badly Bobby took their deaths.
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING:****  
> Vomiting  
> Self hatred  
> Someone punches a mirror  
> Grief
> 
> Please don't read this if any of these things might be harmful to your mental health. 
> 
> (title from "Unsaid Emily" because why not)
> 
> I hope you're all staying healthy and happy! 
> 
> You matter <3

“Let us go!” screams Luke. He squishes in front of Alex and Reggie, arms spread as though shielding them. “You can’t do anything to us. The stamps won’t work anymore.”

Caleb grins. “Right you are. But I want to try and show you why you should join me. One last time.”

Reggie shakes his head. “No way, man. We already said we aren’t joining you-”

“Shush, Reginald.” Caleb kicks his legs up onto the piano. “Now, now boys. Don’t be getting all angry at me. Give me a moment- one more minute- to show you why you should join me.”

“Another performance won’t convince us,” says Alex. He places a hand on Luke’s arm, gently lowering it. 

Caleb sighs nonchalantly.“I just want to show you what life was like for people you loved after you died.”

Luke’s face grew murderous. “You can’t do that! You’re not, like, an angel or some shit. Besides, I- I already know what happened to the people I love!”

Caleb laughs, and Reggie stumbles backwards in shock. Alex steadies him.

“Not your parents,” Caleb says. “No. I mean your friend. Bobby.”

The boys freeze. “He’s not our friend,” Luke spits. 

“Correction: he was our friend,” Alex interjects.

Reggie rolls his eyes. “Yeah, until he betrayed us.”

Luke shakes his head, as though trying to rid himself of a memory. “It doesn’t matter. Mr. Covington- Caleb- whatever his name is, doesn’t have the power to do that.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow. “Don’t I?” 

He waves his arms, and the lights dim.

“What…” Luke trails off. He suddenly finds himself in the middle of Julie’s bathroom. Scratch that, Bobby’s bathroom. The paint was different and the tiles were still chipped from when Reggie had hit his head, so many years ago during a thunderstorm.

“This isn’t possible,” mutters Alex. “Right?” 

The door to the bathroom slams open and someone walks right through them. Bobby. His face is hollow and his eyes are outlined by bags, fear dripping down his face. It’s uncharacteristic of him. It’s unnerving.

Bobby draws his hand back and smashes his fist into the mirror. Reggie flinches.

“Shit,” murmurs Bobby, his knuckles smearing blood onto the countertop. “Shit.” He takes a shaky breath and rests his hands on the edge of the sink, leaning down. Sweat drips from his hair. 

“When was this?” Alex asks aloud, suddenly uncomfortable. “We shouldn’t be watching this. It’s his own personal business and-”

“Why should we care?” snaps Luke. “He took our personal business and sold it as his own!”

Caleb rolls his eyes. “Will you shut up and pay attention?”

Bobby heaves over the counter. He coughs.

There’s a knock on the door. “Bobby, you’re going to make yourself sick.” It’s his mother. “Please come eat something. I know you’re sad, and I understand. But you have to eat something. Please?”

Bobby’s head shoots up, his eyes wide. He clears his throat. “Y-yeah, Mom. I’m coming. Give me five minutes.”

Her footsteps trail away softly, almost hesitantly. Bobby wilts.

“Jesus,” Reggie hisses, stepping towards Bobby. Concern is written all over his face. “What the heck? Is he really sick?”

Caleb sighs. “Sick with grief. And guilt. Over your deaths.”

The boys watch as Bobby leans over and vomits into the toilet. He slides onto the floor, his hands hovering over his face, trembling. “Guys?” he says.

Luke stiffens.

“He-he can’t see us, right?” asks Alex.

Caleb grins, shaking his head. “Nope,” he says, sounding way too cheery for the situation at hand.

“If you’re up there,” Bobby continues, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I could have- maybe I could have done something?” His fingertips are white, pressed against the floor. Quickly, his expression withers. “That’s stupid. I’m sorry. I couldn’t have stopped it. But- I should have been there. Fuck. I should have gone with you.”

The boys all freeze. “What?” asks Reggie softly. “What did he say?”

Almost as if on cue, Bobby replies. “It should have been me. It never should have been you guys. I thought we were in this together, I thought-” Bobby chokes, leaning back towards the toilet, his back peeling off the counter. “You said you wouldn't leave me.” His voice is so quiet, Luke has to strain to hear him. “You promised I wouldn’t be alone. You promised- that was what we swore when we started the band, and now it’s just me, and I can’t do this alone. I can’t!” He slumps back away from the toilet again. “It should have been me.”

Luke snaps.

This wasn’t Bobby. Where’s the Bobby he knew? The one who smiled and cracked jokes and took care of all of them? Where’s the Bobby who let them all camp out in his garage when their parents were making them mad? Bobby, the strong one. Where was he?

“Bobby,” says Luke. He’s crying now, too: tears streaming down his face. He falls to his knees and crawls towards his friend. “Bobby, stop. Bobby.”

Bobby doesn’t move. Luke knows he can’t hear them, anyway, but he wishes Bobby could.

“Make it stop,” Bobby whispers, his face ghostly white. He’s sitting rigidly against the counter and his shoulders shake. “Fuck. I can’t-”

Alex sobs. “Oh my god. I didn’t- I didn’t even think about how our deaths would affect him.”

“Some friends we are,” Reggie mumbles, but his eyes are wide. 

Bobby’s face melts and he lets himself crumble. Alex grimaces.

“I can’t watch this,” he says. “Take us back, Caleb.”

Caleb makes a ‘tsk’ noise. “We’re not quite done-”

“I don’t care,” Luke snarls, his face bright red. “You’re going to take us back now.”

“The whole point of this was to see how your existence is ruining Bobby, or Trevor Wilson, or whoever,” says Caleb, ignoring the boys. “He thinks he’s going crazy, you know. He thinks he’s seeing things. The guilt has been eating away at him and now he thinks he’s finally paying his due.”

“Take us back.” It’s Reggie, this time.   
Exhaling, Caleb waves his arms and the lights fade back to the Hollywood Ghost Club. “It doesn’t change anything, you know.” He paces along the room, back towards the boys. “You still screwed your friend up for good. Which is why you’d be better off here, where he can’t see you. Where he’ll be safe from all his supposed illusions.”

Alex shakes his head. “No. We’re going to find Julie, and she’s going to talk to him for us. We need to talk to him.”

We need to make sure he’s okay.

“Good luck getting out of here,” Caleb Covington begins to say, but as soon as he turns around, they’re already gone.

Caleb tips his hat to the empty air. “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated. Xoxo


End file.
